


What If We Stop Keeping A Secret?

by brynnieboosmixtape



Series: Tyrus Short Stories [9]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, First Kiss, Gay, Idk how to tag I forgot, M/M, School Dance, basically they come out this way, but all middle school dances are kinda let down tbh, first school dance, its kind of a let down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnieboosmixtape/pseuds/brynnieboosmixtape
Summary: TJ and Cyrus go to their first school dance. Ft. Andi and Buffy.





	What If We Stop Keeping A Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no creativity when it comes to ideas for Tyrus fics anymore y’all help. I, however, decided on the classic school dance trope because who doesn’t love a good ole gay school dance? It’s a very cliché end but who doesn’t love cliche. Enjoy my friends!

The lifts were flashing and the music was loud and Cyrus wasn’t necessarily comfortable with the scene but at least TJ was next to him, holding his hand nonetheless. 

“This is so cool!” Andi smiles, jumping up and down, her maroon dress jumping with her. 

“Not really.” Buffy said and Andi gave her the death stare, “It’s fun. Ohh! Lets go get some punch! Cyrus?” Andi asked, after looking over to see a few of their other friends near the punch bowl.

“Uhm.” He looked at TJ to which TJ silently told him to go. “No. I’m good.”

His friends frowned but they let him go. 

When Andi and Buffy were at the punch bowl TJ looked down at Cyrus and Cyrus looked up at him, “Why didn’t you go?” He asked. 

“I’m not really friends with those people by the punch bowl. Plus I’d rather stay here with my boyfriend.”

At that TJ blushed, pulling Cyrus’ hand up to kiss the back. 

“Guys! What are you doing?” Andi asked. 

TJ and Cyrus looked up from their phones, one hand holding the phone, the other holding the hand of their boyfriend. 

“Nothing.” TJ said truthfully. 

“Exactly!” Responded Buffy, “Come dance with us.”

Cyrus looked over at TJ who looked at Cyrus. “Uhm…”

“Fine. But you have to come dance at some point!”

“We will, we will, I promise.” Cyrus said. 

Buffy rolled her eyes, motioning to Andi as she walked back out to Jonah and Amber. 

“You don’t wanna go and dance?” TJ asked, he didn’t really want to dance either but he would do anything Cyrus wanted to do. 

“I’d rather stay here. How about we get up in two songs and then we’ll dance?”

“Okay.” TJ nodded, squeezing Cyrus’ hand under the table they were sitting at. 

Cyrus smiled at TJ and went back to his phone. Truth is, he didn’t really want to dance. No one knew TJ and Cyrus were a couple. He wasn’t ashamed, he just didn’t want to be in such a public place where anything could happen. Well, not anything. 

The dance was winding down now, the last few songs were beginning to play and Cyrus and Tj were still at their table playing with each other’s hands under the table. 

“Cyrus Goodman!” Andi yelled over the music. The boys head popped up and caught Andi’s angry eyes. 

“Sorry.” He apologized. 

“Come dance with us!” Andi commanded asa slow song started. “Ugh. Just in time for you to dance with TJ though. Come on.” She held out her hand for both the boys and they looked at each other. 

“Do you want to dance? Really want to?” Cyrus’ eye asked. 

TJ just kept staring at him. He couldn’t answer. He was nervous. So nervous. 

“Guys come on!” Andi sat down next to the boys, “I know you may not be ready to come out yet but there’s no time like the present. Did you really come just to sit around and hold hands under the table?”

The boys looked at each other. “No.” They both said. 

“Okay.” Andi said, getting back up and holding her hands out. 

The boys exchanged a final look and let Andi help them up. 

“Me and Buffy are gonna go dance. You should too.” Andi said, leaving the boys on the dance floor. 

TJ looks at Cyrus and Cyrus looks at TJ. 

“Do you want to dance?” TJ asks, unsure, his hand out. 

Cyrus takes a deep breath. Of course he wants to dance with his boyfriend. Who wouldn’t want to dance with TJ?

“Yes.” He takes TJ’s hand, lacing their fingers. TJ leads them onto the dance floor, not quite the middle but close, and placed his arms on Cyrus’ shoulders. 

Cyrus put his arms around his TJ’s waist and they swayed to SUBURBIA by Troye Sivan. 

“Is that Kippen?” Someone asked their friend a few feet from the boys. 

Who cared though. 

They leaned their foreheads against the other. TJ smiles and Cyrus chuckled and all at once they were alone in their own little world. Nobody was staring at them dancing, nobody was whispering, asking if they were dating. Nobody was stopping to think about whether they’d ever seen the two show affection to each other. 

“Is this fun?” TJ asked, smiling uncontrollably. 

“I never want to leave. You looks so handsome in that suit.” Cyrus whispered back. 

“You look even better.” TJ whispered back. 

Cyrus smiles and TJ pulled his forehead away, looking into Cyrus’ eyes. 

“What?” Cyrus asked. 

Then, before Cyrus even knew what was happening, TJ leaned into him. Before their lips could touch he asked, “Cy… can I kiss you?”

Cyrus nodded slowly. And TJ was kissing him. 

Gasps erupted around them. Cyrus even heard Andi and Buffy gasp. And then an ‘Aweeeee!’. 

When TJ pulls his head away and leans it against Cyrus’ , they both huff a laugh. 

“I’m glad we danced tonight.”


End file.
